


skaian sonnets

by AmalyaSoramuni



Series: ValhallaBound 'verse-merge [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, ValhallaBound, it's kinda stupid forgive me, they're short too ahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalyaSoramuni/pseuds/AmalyaSoramuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two sonnets, written both two years apart and eons apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skaian sonnets

##### valhallabound

this war-torn, blemish’ed, faraway land  
by friendship’s bond sweet twelve children are tied  
to run far further together they planned  
none carry’ng vice nor sins, only their pride

to ne’er journeyed places they took their flight  
hoping that there they would be all alone  
they watch their home fall, bomb’s flare-lit, in night  
for those left behind they cannot atone

like play’ng some game they continue to live  
by what they have done forever are marked  
lost happiness they attempt to contrive  
standing united lest falling while part’d

still thinking each other holds all the blame  
to each their own mind is soon lost, insane

 

##### valhallabound, again

the children of that land so far away  
fell down like stars from the eternal skies  
and learned to face the troubles of today  
with eyes that saw the truth within the lies

from one whose fate was always to avenge  
and hope and rage that strayed from bounds of right  
the corruption transcend and of revenge  
found there was no need to put up a fight

and similitudes the mirror found true  
no longer do they have need for ire  
all of them suffered, journeyed from the blue  
they've gathered weary around a fire

the game is broken, so's the fantasy  
at last lonely children find family

**Author's Note:**

> it's true, i wrote the first one my freshman year for english class and the second one a few months ago for poetry class, but in terms of story they are eons between.  
> i never knew then, that the denizens would walk free again after they were sent into the game, but that just goes to show you the nature of change.  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
